


Loss

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few nights were the hardest...  Set after Doomsday, I imagined the Doctor's dreams would be sad and filled with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

She was walking away from him, blonde strands of hair swirling about in the constant ocean breeze. A faded lavender sundress blew about her calves, the light, gauzy fabric untamed in the wind. Bare feet left soft imprints in the wet sand as she hugged the imaginary line between water and land. He called out her name and she turned.

Her face was just as soft and lovely as he remembered, but her eyes were hollowed; worried. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her hand; to confess how he… 

Oh, but she knew.

She gave him a sad smile as he raised his arm, reaching out for her. Gently, tenderly, she shook her head and turned, pausing briefly before continuing her journey along the shoreline without him. 

He watched until she was out of sight and collapsed to his knees, unable to move. He was alone and she wasn't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from lines from two different songs-   
> “And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land just like she’s walking on a wire in the circus” (Round Here) and   
> “I wanted to see you walking away from me without the sensation of your leaving me alone” (Time and Time Again). Both songs by “Counting Crows”   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
